Famille Recomposée
by RoseWeasley98
Summary: Nous étions six mois après la fin de la guerre. Hermione était dans son tout nouvel appartement sur le chemin de traverse, en train de regarder la télé avec son chocolat chaud dans les mains. C'était une après-midi de novembre comme toute les autres. Soudain, on frappa à la porte, pensant que c'était sûrement un de ses meilleurs amis. Hermione courut jusqu'à sa porte et ...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour,

C'est pour moi très difficile de présenter ma fiction mais j'ai envie de connaître votre point de vue sur ce qui provient tout droit de mon imagination.

Désolé si des fautes persistent.

Bonne lecture

Nous étions six mois après la fin de la guerre. Hermione était dans son tout nouvel appartement sur le chemin de traverse, en train de regarder la télé avec son chocolat chaud dans les mains. C'était une après-midi de novembre comme toute les autres. Soudain, on frappa à la porte, pensant que c'était sûrement un de ses meilleurs amis. Hermione courut jusqu'à sa porte et ouvrit brusquement.

Le sourire qu'elle abordait se transforma vite en une expression de surprise quand devant elle, se trouvait trois enfants blonds et un cosy avec un bébé et une lettre. Les enfants avaient des vêtements abîmés mais de qualité et tremblaient.

Hermione s'accroupit devant le plus vieux des enfants âgé d'environ cinq ans.

-Hey coucou toi, dit doucement Hermione, pourquoi est vous tout seuls ici ?

-Maman, fut la seule chose qu'il réussi à dire.

Hermione fit un pas en arrière. Elle saisit la lettre posé sur le nourrisson et la parcourut très vite. Son expression devient de plus en plus grave au fil de la lecture.

-Allez les enfants rentrés, finit elle par dire.

Les enfants frigorifiés rentrèrent dans le petit salon de l'appartement. Hermione prit le cosy ainsi que les deux valises qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué avant. Elle trouva les enfant en admiration devant la télévision. Elle posa le cosy sur sa table à manger avec l'enfant qui dormait puis alla voir les enfants.

-Papa a dit qu'on devait resté avec toi, maman, dit la seule fillette du groupe.

-Oui, vous allez restez avec moi mais d'abord vous allez enlever ça en montrant leur manteau.

Le plus jeune enleva son manteau à la hâte et le jeta par terre tout sourire de montrer à sa «maman » qu'il pouvait le faire tout seul.

-Non non non, fit Hermione, tu prends ton manteau et tu le met sur une chaise à coté de la table pas par terre.

L'enfant perdit son sourire. Hermione le prit dans ses bras et pris le manteau de l'autre main et fit un signe de la main au deux plus vieux. Elle mit le manteau sur une chaise et prit les deux autres manteaux qu'on lui tendait.

Elle leur indiqua le canapé et installa le dernier dedans. Elle s'assit sur la table basse pour leur faire face.

-Vous avez faim ou soif, les enfants ?

-Non, papa nous a donné à manger avant de venir tu sais maman, dit le plus vieux.

-Ah ok, bon je vais mettre un dessin animé et vous allez resté là sur le canapé d'accord ?

Les trois enfants acquiescèrent en souriant. Hermione fut attendris de les voir comme ça. Elle prit la télécommande et mis une chaîne pour enfants. Elle vit les enfants émerveillés devant la télévision et sourit. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la table ou le bébé dormait dans son cosy ainsi que la lettre à coté et les valise par terre. Hermione poussa un soupir et se demanda intérieurement ce qui venait de se passer.

Elle décida de laisser le plus jeune dormir et s'assit pour relire entièrement, cette fois ci, la lettre.

« _Cher Granger,_

 _Et oui, c'est Malfoy qui t'écrit. Tu dois te demandé ce que font ces enfants devant chez toi avec une lettre de moi. Comme tu dois déjà le savoir, je suis recherché activement par tous tes petits amis les aurors. Je ne les blâment pas au contraire ils ont réussi à arrêter une grand partie des magemorts. Après votre victoire, j'ai fuit certes mais je ne pouvais pas me faire à l'idée de les abandonner. Ces enfants sont toute ma vie Granger. Si tu savais je pourrais tout donner pour eux et c'est pour eux que je vais me rendre au Ministère de la Magie juste après te les avoir amenés. Tu dois te poser des centaines de questions sur eux j'en suis sur. Ta curiosité te perdra un jour Granger .. »_

Hermione fut surprise de la sagesse des paroles de Malfoy, elle n'en revenait pas Malfoy lui avait laissé quatre enfants à charge avant d'aller se rendre. La dernière phrase lue, la fit sourire.

 _« … Tout d'abord ces enfants sont mes frères et ma sœur. Et le nourrisson est mon fils, sa mère étant morte à la naissance de celui ci pour des raisons que je ne t'expliquerai point dans cette lettre mais sache que ce n'es pas moi qui l'ai tué._

 _Edward est mon premier frère, il a 4 ans bientôt 5, le 18 décembre. Je pense qu'il a déjà compris que je ne serai pas là pour son anniversaire. Il est très intelligent tu sais pour son âge. Je te fais confiance pour lui faire par de toutes connaissances. Tu vas vite remarqué, il est très curieux._

 _La fillette, c'est ma sœur, ma petite princesse, Lia. Elle a tendance a beaucoup pleuré mais c'est de son âge. Elle a eu 2 ans, le 25 mai. Une vrai fille quoi. Si elle pleure trop berce la. Je sais que ce n'est plus un bébé mais elle adore ça._

 _Le petit dernier est Jacob, un bon petit bonhomme. Il veut toujours en faire qu'à sa tête et est très débrouillard. Il a soufflé sa première bougie le 8 juillet. Fait attention il est un peu turbulent et réclame aussi beaucoup de câlins._

 _Ils n'ont presque pas connu ma mère. Elle me les a confié et je te les confie à mon tour._

 _Ethan est mon fils, il est né un mois avant la victoire de Potter. Le 5 avril. Il dort la plus part du temps mais ça c'est commun à tous les bébés, enfin je crois. Il fait ses nuits mais il se peut qu'il est du mal les premiers jours, le temps qu'il s'habitue à toi._

 _Dans les valises, il y a quelques vêtements que j'avais pris avant que Tu Sais Qui ne meurt et les jouets des plus grands ainsi qu'un lit pliable pour Ethan, une chaise haute et des biberons._

 _Je t'en supplie occupe toi d'eux, apprend leur à ne pas détesté les moldus. Je veux qu'ils aient tout le contraire de l'éducation que j'ai pu avoir. Je veux qu'ils grandissent dans un foyer rempli d'amour. J'aurai tellement voulu leur apporter tout ça tu sais mais je suis en cavale et il manque cruellement de tout avec moi et ne peuvent sortir alors je te les confie. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Hermione Granger et j'espère que tu les accueillera avec toi. Pour ce qui est de l'argent, la clé du coffre de la famille Malfoy a été confisqué par le ministère pensant que j'étais le seul descendant or ces enfants n'ont rien fait de mal et ne sont en rien mêler à la guerre donc je pense que tu peux aller au ministère la réclamer en amenant avec toi les papiers des enfants. J'ai déjà rempli les papiers d'adoption il te reste juste à les signer. Merci et j'espère que tu prendra la bonne décision._

 _Cordialement ton ancien ennemi,_

 _PS : Je leur ai dit que tu serais leur maman ne t'étonnes pas qu'ils t'appellent ainsi._

-MAMAN, cria le petit blond a coté d'elle.

Hermione sursauta. Elle ne l'avait pas vu arrivé.

-Oui ? Petit bonhomme , demanda Hermione en lui souriant.

-Veux boire te plaît maman.

-Bien sur. Tu veux de l'eau ?

-Oui te plaît.

Hermione sorti un verre du placard et le rempli avec de l'eau. Elle posa le verre sur la table et pris le bambin avec elle sur ces genoux, elle le fit boire le plus proprement possible.

-Merci maman, dit le petit en gigotant. Il se tourna et lui fit un bisou sur la joue puis descendit avec l'aide d'Hermione.

Hermione se toucha la joue une fois, l'enfant reparti. Elle sourit. Ces enfants avaient de l'amour a revendre et elle se voyait mal les emmenés à l'orphelinat. Ils risqueraient de ne jamais être adoptés vu leur nom de famille ou d'être séparés. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil au canapé où les enfants étaient assis sagement. Elle regarda ensuite dans le cosy a coté d'elle. Ethan s'était réveillé et ne faisait aucun bruit, il l'a regardait avec ses grands yeux gris. Hermione décida de le sortir de son cosy et de le prendre dans ses bras. Une fois le bébé dans ses bras, Hermione fit des petits cercles sur son ventre et Ethan se mit a sourire et gazouillé. Hermione attendrit rigola à son tour.

Après quelque minutes a joué avec Ethan, elle le remis dans son cosy et décida de l'installé sur le canapé à coté des autres. Ethan regardait partout autour de lui. Hermione sourit au bout de chou et décida de mettre un peut d'ordre dans la cuisine ainsi que de préparer la première nuit des enfants. Elle prendrait sa décision après.

Elle emmena les deux valises dans la chambre d'amis juste après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil sur les enfants. Elle ouvrit la première valise où se trouvait tout le matériel pour les enfants version miniature. Elle agrandit le lit pliable et le sac pour langer Ethan ainsi que Jacob qui n'était pas encore propre. Elle ouvrit la seconde valise et fut surprise du peu d'affaires pour les enfants. Les enfants avaient chacun deux tenues en plus de leur tenue actuelle. Hermione en conclu que Malfoy avait du partir en vitesse du manoir après la chute de Voldemort. Elle prit la mini-chaise haute, les biberons et les petits pots présents aussi.

Elle installa tout dans la cuisine et regarda l'heure. Il était 17h passé. Elle appela les enfants qui ne lui répondirent qu'au bout de trois appels, trop absorbés dans leur dessin animé.

-Maman, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? dit Edward en arrivant.

-Vous voulez peut être goutter ?

-Vouiiii, dit Jacob en se caressant le ventre.

-Allez venez par là, sourit Hermione.

Elle installa Lia sur la chaise avec un cousin pour la rehaussée. Edward s'installa tout seul et Hermione installa Jacob dans la chaise haute. Elle sortit des gâteaux les déposa sur la table et en déposa quelques uns sur le plateau de Jacob. Elle retourna ensuite cherché Ethan dans le salon. Elle s'installa sur la chaise disponible avec les enfants et prit Ethan sur ces genoux.

-J'ai mis vos jouets dans la chambre à coté, vous pouvez y allez si vous voulez, dit Hermione en voyant les enfants finir leurs biscuits.

Les deux plus vieux sortirent de table peu de temps après. Hermione demanda tout de même à Edward d'apporter quelques jouets pour son petit frère. Celui-ci les apporta quelques minutes plus tard dans la cuisine et reparti en courant rejoindre sa sœur.

Hermione déposa les jouets sur le plateau de la chaise haute après avoir nettoyé la bouche du bambin et le plateau. Elle reposa Ethan qu'elle tenait d'un bras dans son cosy et l'attacha de peur qu'il s'agite. Elle sorti un biberon et y mis du lait avec un peu de miel. Elle chauffa le tout à l'aide de sa baguette pour obtenir la température idéale. Elle reprit Ethan qui commençait à s'agiter en voyant le biberon. Elle commença à lui donner en le détaillant. Il avait des yeux si brillants, magnifique. Hermione remarqua qu'il avait une petite médaille en argent autour du cou où était inscrit « Je t'aimerai à jamais, ton père ». Hermione sourit Drago Malfoy avait beau avoir été prétentieux, méchant et insultant envers elle. Depuis la lecture de cette lettre, elle avait du mal a se l'imaginer autrement qu'un père aimant ces enfants.

-Maman, l'appela Jacob.

Hermione tourna la tête vers lui et pu voir le petit ange blond tout sourire devant sa pyramide de lego multicolore.

-Mais c'est que c'est beau tout ça dit donc, lui sourit Hermione.

Soudain une tornade blonde rentra dans la cuisine en courant et criant. Elle fit peur à Jacob qui fit tombé sa pyramide par terre, elle se brisa. Avec tout ce bruit, Ethan arrêta de téter et se mis à pleurer. Les deux plus jeunes étaient en pleurs et les deux plus vieux se courraient après autour de la table. Hermione sembla dépassée par les événements. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle finit par reprendre le contrôle.

-Lia, Edward STOP , dit Hermione calmement. Les deux enfant continuèrent à rire. STOP TOUT DE SUITE, cria cette fois ci Hermione. Les deux enfants stoppèrent nette et la regardèrent les yeux ronds.

Hermione essaya de bercer Ethan pour qu'il arrête de pleurer et ajouta.

-Lia, tu ramasse les legos de Jacob.

-Mais..

-Pas de mais, c'est de ta faute si ils sont par terre. Met les sur la chaise voilà.

Pendant que Lia ramassait les jouets, Hermione passa sa main dans les cheveux de Jacob pour qu'il se calme. Le petit la regarda et elle lui sourit tendrement puis il se calma.

Hermione remarqua les yeux brillants de Lia quand elle se releva après avoir ramassé les jouets. Hermione pensa qu'elle devrait acheter un parc pour que les plus petits puissent étaler leur jouets sans que cela gène personne. Cette pensée la frappa, elle venait de penser à un potentiel futur avec les petits. Elle ne se voyait pas les mettre à l'orphelinat et encore moins les laissé partir avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Malfoy lui avait confié, et elle allait s'en occupé même si pour le moment elle ne savait pas trop comment. Hermione reposa Ethan dans le cosy et l'attacha pour le remettre devant la télé ainsi elle déposa aussi Jacob au sol en lui demandant d'aller devant la télé aussi. Celui-ci parti en courant les mains pleines de lego se qui fit sourire Hermione. La jeune femme se tourna enfin vers Lia, celle ci avait maintenant les larmes qui coulait sur ses petites joues. Hermione s'approcha d'elle et la petite courra dans ses jambes. Elle l'a prit dans ses bras et fit un signe à Edward d'aller avec les autres.

-Lia, c'est pas grave ma puce, fit doucement Hermione.

-Bêtise, fut le seul mot qu'Hermione réussit à comprendre.

-C'est rien, tu as pas fais exprès mais tu devait ramasser car c'est de ta faute.

-Maman en colère, commença à se calmer la petite.

-Non Lia, dit Hermione en lui faisant un bisous sur la tête.

-Papa appelle Lia, Li ou princesse, dit la fillette en souriant.

-Alors Maman t'appellera Li ou princesse si tu veux, dit Hermione gêné du mot « maman » utilisé.

-Ouiiii, dit Lia.

Hermione la déposa et regarda l'heure, 18h30. Elle décida de laisser les enfants devant la télévision et de commencer à préparer à manger. En cuisinant, Hermione pensa que Malfoy avait tout prévu en lui laissant les enfants. Ils voulaient qu'il ai une bonne éducation et avait penser à elle mais pour être sur qu'elle ne les abandonne pas, leur avait dit qu'elle était leur maman. Sachant très bien qu'elle ne pourrait que s'attacher à eux.

Une fois, le plat près. Elle le mit au four et s'avança vers le salon. Elle vit Ethan endormi et décida d'aller le coucher et qu'elle lui donnerai a manger plus tard. Elle le coucha dans son lit pliable dans sa chambre et changea la couche de Jacob. Les plus grands demandèrent à aller jouer dans la chambre. Hermione accepta et Jacob les suivit. Une fois, tout les jouets remis dans la chambre. Hermione s'installa dans le canapé mais la sonnette retenti.

Elle alla ouvrir et tomba sur ces meilleurs amis champagne à la main.

-Mmmm, ça sent bon Mione, fit Ron en se caressant le ventre comme Jacob quelques heures plus tôt.

-Ron, le rouspéta sa sœur.

-Hermione, tu ne devinera jamais, fit Harry en entrant dans le salon.

Hermione s'installa avec eux.

-Drago Malfoy, s'est rendu en début d'après midi. Il a balancé tous les magemorts non arrêtés. Un truc de fou.

Hermione n'eut pas l'air plus surprise que ça et fini par ajouter.

-Pour la première partie, je le savait déjà.

-Comment ?

Soudain, Edward débarqua dans le salon.

-MAMAN, LIA SAIGNE.

Hermione sauta sur ces pieds et couru dans la chambre d'ami et aperçu Lia par terre, ses cheveux blond étaient couverts de sang. Jacob a coté pleurant silencieusement.

-Ginny, Ron, Harry la chambre d'amis, cria Hermione pour qu'ils l'entendent. Ed' qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Dit Hermione à l'enfant sans prêter attention au surnom qu'elle lui avait donné.

-Lia, elle s'est cognée, dit l'enfant en commençant à pleurer.

Les trois amis d'Hermione arrivèrent dans la chambre.

-Faut l'amener à Sainte-Mangouste. Attendez moi là.

Hermione courut dans sa chambre prit son sac ainsi que les papiers des enfants et le sac a langer puis prit Ethan qui se mit à pleurer. Elle retourna dans la chambre ou Ginny tenait la tête de la fillette .

-Mais, il y en a combien ? Cria Ron

-Pas le temps. Ginny tu peux le prendre, dit elle lui tendant Ethan, Edward et Jacob venez là.

Les enfants s'approchèrent pleurant toujours.

-Vous allez aller avec tonton Harry et tonton Ron.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête. Hermione prit Lia et transplana.

Les médecins prirent Lia en charge tout de suite pendant que Harry, Ron et Ginny arrivèrent avec les enfants. Ayant pris le sac a langer elle en sorti un pull pour Jacob et Ethan ainsi qu'une couverture pour Edward. Les enfants avaient commencé a se calmer et seraient leur « mère » avec force. Hermione s'installa sur une chaise avec les petits à coté.

-Harry, peux tu aller demander un berceau ou quelque chose du genre pour Ethan, dit elle doucement.

Ses amis ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'il se passait firent les gros yeux.

-Je vous expliquerai tout après, promis.

Harry alla demander a l'accueil un berceau avec couverture. L'infirmière lui fournit non sans rajouter un petit numéro de charme au tout.

-Bon maintenant, tu nous explique, dit Harry en oui tendant un lit pour nouveau né.

Hermione mit Ethan dans le lit et le recouvrit de la couverture, elle prit ensuite Jacob dans ses bras tendit que Edward se couchait sur les chaises, sa tête reposant sur les genoux de la jeune femme.

-Cet après midi, Drago Malfoy les a déposé devant chez moi avec une lettre. Il me les a confier avant de se rendre.

-Mais qui sont ces enfants ? Demanda Ron.

-Les 3 plus grands sont ses frères et sa sœur et le petit dernier son fils orphelin de mère.

-C'est pas possible. Pourquoi toi ? Dit Ginny n'en revenant pas.

-Je sais pas, il m'a juste écrit qu'il voulais qu'ils grandissent dans un foyer avec de l'amour et qu'ils ne détestent pas les moldus. Je sais pas se qui a poussé son choix.

-Tu es sûrement la seule née moldue qui connaît, fit Ron.

Harry resta septique.

-Je sais pas encore ce que je vais faire, ces quatre jeunes enfants assez turbulents, dit elle en caressant les cheveux d'Edward et souriant. Mais en une seule après midi j'ai réussi a m'y attaché.

-Il t'appelle maman tout de même, dit Ginny attendrie.

-C'est Malfoy qui leur a dit de m'appeler comme ça sachant que forcement je finirai par m'attacher.

-C'est quand même des Malfoy, fit Ron en regardant Ethan dans son berceau.

-Ils n'ont rien fait, ce sont encore ..., fut coupe Hermione.

-des enfants, souffla Harry.

Ethan se mit soudain a pleurer ce qui fit sursauter les deux plus vieux.

-Il doit avoir faim et sa couche est peut être sale.

Ron prit le bébé dans ses bras et le berça puis senti ses petites fesses

-Je crois qu'il y a les deux, rigola Ron faisant rire tout le monde.

Hermione amorça un mouvement vers le sac a langer. Ron la stoppa et prit le sac. Il ajouta :

-Je m'en occupe, reste là les médecins ne vont pas tarder. Pis va falloir s'en occuper de ces petites bestioles, le temps que Malfoy sorte de prison.

Hermione lui sourit, heureuse qu'il le prenne comme ça. Ron avait tellement grandi en peu de temps après la guerre, il s'était éloigné pour mieux se retrouver et le nouveau Ron qu'elle avait découvert quelques mois plutôt, elle l'adorait. Si Ron et Ginny acceptait plus ou moins la nouvelle, Harry ne semblait pas encore décider à laisser une chance aux enfants.

-Harry, ils n'ont plus rien. Malfoy était leur seule famille, et il s'est rendu pour qu'il est une vie meilleure et non celle d'un fugitif recherché par la police.

-Je sais Hermione, mais ce sont des Malfoy.

-Je sais Harry.

-Non, tu ne comprends pas, même moi je ne me comprend plus. Vous arrivez tous à avancer mais moi je reste bloqué dans le passé, dit Harry en s'asseyant lourdement sur une chaise, puis mis sa tête entre ses mains. Hermione et Ginny étaient choquées, elles n'imaginaient pas les choses de ce point de vue là. Harry avait été le premier à leur dire qu'il fallait qu'ils reprennent tous une vie normale. Hermione, Harry et Ron avait chacun leur appartement et Ginny vivait toujours chez ses parents, avant d'emménager définitivement avec Harry. Soudain Edward se leva et avança en face d'Harry.

-Papa, il dit toujours qu'il faut pas être triste. Il aime pas qu'on soit triste. Il dit qu'il a rendu trop de gens triste alors maintenant faut que tout le monde soit content…

Harry releva la tête vers l'enfant qui lui souriait, il le vit tremblé, ayant oublié sa couverture sur sa chaise. Harry le prit sur ses genoux et lui dit :

-Alors je vais essayé d'être content.

-Promis ? dit l'enfant le regardant d'un air suspicieux.

-Promis, répondit Harry en souriant devant l'enfant si innocent, allez fait moi un bisou.

Edward lui fit un bisous et se blotti dans les bras d'Harry. Harry l'entoura de ses bras et se tourna vers Hermione.

-Peut être que ce sont des personnes inattendues qui vont nous permettre de revivre, fit Ginny voyant Hermione avec Jacob, Harry avec Edward et Ron souriant arrivant des toilettes avec Ethan.

Un médecin arriva brusquement :

-Vous êtes la mère ?, dit il froidement sans lever les yeux de son dossier.

-Tutrice Légale pour être exacte, répondit Hermione très vexée qu'on lui parle sur ce ton.

-Votre nom ?

-Hermione Granger.

Le médecin releva brusquement la tête, et vit toutes les personnes présentes.

-Vous êtes la tutrice légale de Lia Malfoy, fit il très surpris.

-Oui, c'est bien moi, vous voulez les papiers ? Elle va bien ? dit Hermione.

-Non, c'est bon. Elle subit un choc à la tête. C'est assez léger mais elle est assez faible, elle mange à la maison ? Il va falloir attention à ce qu'elle mange. Elle doit surtout se reposé mais rien de grave, fit il en refermant son dossier. Vous pouvez allez la voir, tous les soins lui ont été administré, ajouta t'il.

Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre, elle se retourna au moment de passé la porte.

-Venez, j'ai quelque chose à dire.

Tout ce petit monde rentra dans la chambre.

-Maman, dit la petite en s'agitant.

-STOP jeune fille, fit l'infirmière qui finissait le bandage de la fillette. Celle-ci s'arrêta aussitôt en faisant une moue boudeuse.

Hermione s'approche et posa Jacob à coté de sa sœur.

-Alors ma puce, ça va mieux ?

-Ouiiiii, on peut rentrer ?

Hermione se retourna vers l'infirmière qui allait quitter la chambre.

-Oui, mais il ne faut pas oublier de passer signer les papiers de sortie, ajouta la jeune femme.

-Merci, la remercia Hermione.

Hermione se retourna vers les enfants qui l'attendait.

-Venez vous mettre sur le lit, bande de chenapans, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

Les trois enfants s'assirent sur le lit tendit qu'Hermione s'accroupit pour être à leur hauteur.

-Voilà les enfants, vous allez restez avec moi maintenant en attendant que papa revienne. Mais je peux pas m'occuper tout le temps de vous donc Tonton Harry, Tonton Ron et Tata Ginny vont m'aider, fit Hermione en les désignant au fil de ses paroles.

-Trop cool, dit Edward.

-Bon maintenant, on va rentrer, ok ?

-Ouiiii, crièrent les deux plus vieux.

Hermione se tourna vers ses amis.

-J'ai besoin de vous.

-On sera toujours là, Mione, dit Ron.

-Toujours, ajouta Ginny.

-A jamais petite sœur, rigola Harry.

Ils furent interrompu par Lia.

-On rentre quand ?

-Je vais remplir les papiers, vous m'attendez là ?

-On va les ramener chez toi, on t'attendra autour du bon plat que tu as préparé, rigola Ron.

-Ok, Lia tu viens avec moi et les gars avec Tonton Harry et Tata Ginny.

-Vouiii, dit le petit Jacob gambadant jusqu'au bras de Ginny.

Hermione sorti avec Lia dans ses bras et sorti de son sac, les papiers d'adoption avant de se rendre à l'accueil. Elle sorti de l'hôpital environ une demie heure après.

-Tu t'accroche très fort à moi, ma puce.

-Oui Maman.

Hermione transplana directement dans son salon et fut surprise de se qu'il se passait devant elle. Ethan buvait son biberon dans les bras de Ginny tendit que les garçons était tous installé à table. Harry donnait à manger à Jacob qui rigolait. Ron et Edward eux engloutissait les lasagnes préparées plus tôt par Hermione. Tout le monde leur souria quand elle arrivèrent. Hermione installa Lia sur la chaise avec son cousin puis la servit. La fillette commença à manger tranquillement. Hermione regarda Ginny avec le bébé.

-J'ai tout trouvé dans les placard, Harry lui a donné un petit pot.

-Merci pour tout.

-T'inquiète.

Hermione s'installa sur une chaise et dit :

-Ce soir, vous allez dormir dans le même lit, mais des demain, vous aurez chacun votre lit. On ira en acheter demain matin avec Tata Ginny, les enfants, dit elle en regardant Ginny pour s'assurer que celle ci l'accompagnerai

-Maman, Lia et moi, on dodo ensemble et Jacob dodo avec Papa d'habitude, dit Edward tristement.

-Oh mes chéris, bah ce soir tu vas dodo avec Lia et Jacob va dodo avec moi d'accord mais demain vous dodo chacun dans votre lit.

-D'accord, firent les enfants.

Hermione s'adressa ensuite à Ginny :

-Il leur faut aussi des vêtements et tout un tas de matériel, je ne sais pas comment Malfoy faisait pour tenir, dit elle sérieusement.

-On t'aidera Hermione mentalement, physiquement et financièrement, fit Ron.

-Oh Ron merci mais niveau argent Malfoy à tout prévu, je dois aller chercher la clef du coffre des Malfoy au ministère demain matin.

-Ah .., fit Ron

-Tu sais Hermione, on t'aidera le plus qu'on peut durant la semaine et le week end, on sera là, ajouta Harry.

-Pis moi, j'ai pas de formation d'auror et je ne peux commencer ma formation de médicomage que l'année prochaine.

En effet, Harry et Ron avaient commencé une formation pour devenir Auror tandis que Ginny suivait des cours particuliers comme tous les élèves de Poudlard ,qui ne rouvrira que l'année prochaine, pour pouvoir suivre la formation de médicomage qu'elle avait toujours rêvé. Hermione quand à elle, avait racheté Fleury & Boot pour réaménager la librairie vandalisée durant la Grande Guerre.

-Merci pour tout, ajouta Hermione.

Les 4 adultes et les enfants finirent de manger en discutant puis ce fut l'heure de rentrer chacun chez soi.

-Je repasserai dans la semaine, dit Harry en faisant un bisou à chaque enfant en finissant par sa meilleure amie.

-Moi aussi, tu fera un bisou au petit bout de choux qui dort de ma part, rajoute Ron en parlant d'Ethan.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas !, rigola la brune contente que son ami prenne aussi bien la nouvelle.

-Je passerai demain matin comme ça je t'aiderai pour le repas et nous pourront allez faire les achats dans l'après-midi, proposa Ginny.

-Ça serai parfait comme ça je te les laisserai le temps d'aller chercher la clef du coffre au ministère.

-Bon, bah on se dit 10h ? demanda Ginny.

-Parfait, merci, fit Hermione

Une fois, ses meilleures amis partis, Hermione se pencha vers Lia qui suçait son pouce visiblement fatiguée.

-Bon mes loulous, on va s'organiser pour dormir, dit elle doucement.

Elle commença par les mettre en pyjama et se rendit vite compte qu'elle devrait aussi faire le plein de vêtement de nuit le lendemain. Elle coucha ensuite Lia et Edward qui tombaient tout les deux de fatigue du à l'absence de sieste


	2. Chapter 2 : First Day

Bonsoir,

Après avoir finit tous les examens, je publie la suite. Je dois m'avouer que je ne m'attendait pas à autant de commentaires positifs mais cela fait plaisir. Je vous présente la suite en espérant que cela vous plaira.

Désolé pour les fautes persistantes.

Hermione recoucha Ethan dans son lit et positionna Jacob avec elle. Celui-ci s'endormit dès que sa tête se posa sur l'oreiller. Hermione éteint toutes les lumières et se coucha elle aussi. Elle ne trouva pourtant pas le sommeil tout de suite.

"Comment vais je faire ? " , "Je ne peux pas me permettre de les abandonner" ou encore "Comment vais je réussir à tout concilier" "RAH je te déteste Malfoy" furent ses seules pensées jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

3h du matin, Hermione se demanda ce qui se passait quand elle comprit vite que le petit Ethan s'était réveillé. Hermione se leva aussitôt pour prendre le plus jeune dans ses bras non sans un petit grognement au moment de sortir de sous les draps. Elle se recoucha avec le petit qui s'était aussitôt calmé lorsqu'il l'avait vu à sa hauteur. Quand elle se coucha, elle remarqua que Jacob était très agité en s'approchant plus près de lui, elle entendit qu'il gémissait "Papa" ce qui lui fit un pincement au cœur. Voir un enfant aussi adorable que lui souffrir lui était horrible. Cela ne fit que confirmer son choix de les garder près d'elle et de leur offrir tout l'amour qu'elle avait à revendre depuis la disparition de ses parents durant la guerre avec ce stupide sort qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à déjouer. En y repensant, Hermione se sentit mal mais en baissant la tête et voir la bouille blonde de Ethan endormit calmement dans le creux de ses bras lui réchauffa le cœur.

Elle se réveilla ainsi aux environs de sept heures avec à côté d'elle Ethan toujours endormit bordé par elle et Jacob qui lui aussi dormait calmement. Elle décida de prendre Ethan afin de le reposer dans son lit et se dirigea vers la chambre d'amis afin de vérifier si les deux autres petits allaient bien. Une fois, la petite vérification faite où elle pu voir Lia et Edward enlacés dans ce grand lit. Elle commença à préparer des tartines de pain grillées avec du Nutella, son petit péché mignon, espérant que les petits aiment. Elle prépara le lait pour les deux plus jeunes. Durant son petit déjeuner un petit bonhomme au cheveux de blé entra dans la pièce avec son pyjama vert celui ci représentait déjà tout du parfait petit Malfoy.

-Maman, je peux manger, demanda Ed.

-Bien sûr, viens t'asseoir. Aimes tu les tartines de pain ?

-Oui, Papa il dit toujours que faut manger ce qu'il y a car peut être qu'un jour on aura plus rien.

-Ton papa a raison, mais si tu préfères autre chose tu me le diras et on achètera tout cet aprem.

L'enfant ne pu répondre qu'il avait déjà la bouche pleine de pain. Il affichait un grand sourire, Hermione fut heureuse de le voir ainsi. La frayeur de la veille passée.

Le début de matinée se passe vite, Hermione eu à peine le temps de se poser, elle fit à manger pour Lia qui quand celle ci se réveilla laissant un mauvais souvenir mouillé à Hermione qui avait oublier de lui mettre une couche puis tout ce petit monde se réveilla un par un. Aux alentours de 9h30, les enfants jouaient et Ethan était dans son cosy et la regardait ainsi la jeune femme décida de faire la liste dès chose dont elle avait besoin. Sa première liste fut celle des courses, puis tout en surfant sur internet pour rechercher des infos sur les enfants, elle fit la liste du matériel qu'elle aimerait acheter pour eux. Elle finit par le mobilier avec les lits et la table à langer.

Ginny arriva aux alentours de 10 heures, Hermione commença à lui exposer son emploi du temps pour la journée. Elle raconta d'abord la première nuit des enfants avec elle. Elle posa aussi la question à Ginny « est-ce que je dois les laver avant d'aller faire les courses » celle-ci lui répondit qu'elle le ferait une fois les courses terminées. Hermione partit pour le Ministère pendant que Ginny préparait les quatre petits bouts de choux à aller sur le chemin de traverse.

Hermione transplana devant le ministère et entra serrant fermement les papiers d'adoptions contre elle. Après avoir fait vérifié son identité au moins 3 fois et été interpellé 5. Elle pu enfin aller au département des finances sorcières. Elle due jouer de son nom pour avoir un entretien immédiat avec le ministre.

Le ministre des finances sorcières la fit s'asseoir convenablement et se rassit à son bureau.

-Que me vaut le plaisir de voir une héroïne de guerre dans mon bureau de si bon matin, rit-il

-Je viens chercher la clef d'un coffre confisquée depuis la fin de la guerre, répondit sérieusement Hermione.

-Un coffre confisqué ? Pourquoi vouloir avoir accès à cela. Être héroïne de guerre ne vous donne pas tout les droits.

-Je suis devenu la tutrice légale d'enfant de magemorts depuis peu et j'aimerai pouvoir accès à cet argent pour leur offrir une vie descente, rétorqua Hermione piqué à vif.

-Vous ? Tutrice légal ? De quelle famille de mangemorts ? s'égosilla le ministre

-Je suis devenu la tutrice légal des 4 derniers héritiers Malfoy, l'aîné vient d'être emprisonné.

-Comment ?!

-Il me les a déposé avant de se rendre aux aurors avec des papiers d'ailleurs les voici, Hermione lui tendit les dit papiers.

Le ministre lu attentivement les papiers durant ce qui sembla à Hermione une éternité puis fit simplement

-En vu des papiers et de l'âge des enfants, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous remettre les clef de se coffre ainsi que les clef du manoir Malfoy confisqué par le ministère après la guerre.

A la mention du manoir, Hermione sursauta. Depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle devait s'occuper des héritiers Malfoy à aucun moment elle n'avait songer à ce terrible épisode de sa vie dans ce manoir.

-En parlant de celui-ci, vous récupérerez les clef auprès du chef des aurors dans la semaine, le temps que je lui en parle. Il faut savoir qu'il a été entièrement désinfecté et plus aucune trace de magie noire ne ci trouve et que seulement quelques meubles ont été gardé intact d'ailleurs.

Hermione s'imagina un instant ce que pourrait avoir l'air ce manoir.

-Très bien. Puis je avoir la clef, s'il vous plaît dans ce cas.

Le ministre prit un parchemin sur son bureau et écrivit quelque chose pour ensuite y apposé son sceau et le tendit à Hermione.

-Présentez ce document à Gringotts et ils vous donnerons la clef.

-Merci beaucoup, dit Hermione en s'emparant du dis parchemin.

-Je vous raccompagne, se leva le ministre.

-Merci encore, le remercia Hermione.

Une fois sortit du bureau, Hermione prit le temps de relire le document et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Une fois de nouveau sur le chemin de traverse, Hermione hésita à rentrer directement mais préféra aller chercher de l'argent. Elle se dirigea vers la banque Gringotts.

Elle se dirigea au guichet et s'adressa au gobelin.

-Bonjour, j'ai un document officiel avec moi.

Le gobelin ne répondit pas et lui arracha presque le parchemin des mains. Il fit une grimace puis s'éclaircit la voix.

-Voulez vous me suivre jusqu'au coffre ou que je prélève un certaine somme pour vous ? demanda t'il.

Hermione repensa a tout son périples à Gringotts et s'imagina toutes les barrières à passer pour atteindre le coffre ainsi elle répondit :

-Je préférerai ne pas me déplacer et prélever 6000 galions du comptes s'il vous plaît.

Le gobelin disparut aussitôt sans un mot de plus. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard avec 10 petites sacoches pleines ainsi que différents trousseaux de clefs.

-Voilà pour vous ainsi que les clefs des différents comptes en banque de la famille. Je peux aussi vous donner les clefs des différentes résidences de la famille ainsi que leur emplacement.

A ce moment là, Hermione se posa la question de l'espace de son appartement et que peut être elle trouverait une maison où les enfants pourraient grandir en attendant que Drago soit libéré.

-J'aimerai bien avoir l'inventaire de ces propriétés ainsi qu'une carte de leurs localisations si cela est possible, demanda poliment Hermione.

-Pouvez vous passez en fin d'après midi le temps que je retrouve tout ça dans l'un de nos dossiers sur la famille Malfoy.

-Oui entendu je repasserai, acquiesça Hermione.

-N'oubliez pas les clefs sans celles-ci je ne pourrai rien vous donnez.

-Merci encore et à cet après-midi, remercia encore une fois Hermione avant de sortir de la grande banque des sorciers avec ces petites sacoches rangées dans son sac.

Elle transplana jusqu'à devant sa porte puis entra.

Ginny était en train de faire mettre ses chaussures à Jacob pendant que les 2 plus grands regardaient la télévision.

-Me revoilà, dit Hermione en passant la porte.

Les 2 premiers tournèrent la tête vers elle et lui sourirent de toutes leurs dents.

-On a été sages, lui dit Edward.

Hermione tourna la tête vers Ginny qui acquiesça en souriant.

Une fois tout ce petit monde prêt, les filles se rendirent compte heureusement qu'Hermione vivait tout prêt du chemin de traverse car il aurai été impossible de transplaner avec tout le monde. Hermione prit un cabas tout comme Ginny et décida de prendre Ethan dans ces bras le temps des courses et d'acheter une poussette.

-Il te reste assez de petits pots pour ce midi, donc on pourra faire les courses cet après-midi, lui conseilla Ginny.

-Oui, bonne idée comme ça on aura tout pour les transporter dans les magasins, souri Hermione.

Elles se dirigèrent alors vers le grand magasin "Magic Paradise Baby".

Lorsqu'elles rentrèrent dans cet immense magasin, elles comprirent qu'il serait difficile de maintenir les enfants près d'elles. Ainsi Hermione s'accroupit à leur hauteur et leur dit :

-Nous sommes dans un grand magasin et j'ai pas envie de vous perdre donc vous restez près de nous. on va d'abord aller acheter un doudou pour chacun d'entre vous puis des vêtements.

Les 3 enfants acquiescèrent en souriant de toutes leurs dents.

Hermione et Ginny se dirigèrent alors vers le rayon peluches, une fois de plus Hermione prit la parole.

-Vous choisissez chacun 1 doudou et vous le prenez en 2 fois.

Elle comprit vite en les voyant regarder les doudou que c'était sûrement la première fois qu'ils allaient dans un magasin.

Edward fut le premier a revenir avec 2 peluches identique d'un beau lapin vert clair ce qui fit rigoler les filles.

Hermione les mit dans son chariot et regarda les deux plus petits chercher. Lia hésitait entre une fée rose et une licorne violette. Ginny s'approcha d'elle et lui souffla quelques chose à l'oreille ce qui fit sourire la fillette et elle se décida pour une superbe licorne. Ginny la prit en double pour l'insérer dans leur chariot.

Jacob lui était indécis car il regardait le rayon avec de grands yeux comme s'il ne pouvait choisir. Hermione s'approcha de lui et lui demanda :

-Qu'est ce qu'il te ferai plaisir mon petit bonhomme ?

-Chez pas, bitude papa choisit.

-Oh .. Tu veux que je demande à Edward de t'aider ?

\- Non Non, dit-il. Maman toi choisit

Hermione fut surprise de sa décision mais accepta et prit un beau dragon vert en double.

Une fois, Jacob remit dans le chariot. Ils purent se diriger vers le rayon vêtement où ils trouvèrent une vendeuse charmante.

-Bonjour, puis je vous aider ?

-Bonjour, oui nous sommes venus pour refaire toute la garde de robe de ces 4 petits monstres.

-Il y a du boulot alors, avez vous un budget précis, une limite à ne pas dépasser ?

-Non, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut.

-Alors attendez moi là je vais chercher une collègue et un autre chariot car avec enfants, on va avoir besoin de main en plus.

-Merci, sourirent Ginny et Hermione.

Hermione et Ginny commencèrent à regarder les vêtements.

-D'abord, les sous-vêtements et chaussettes donc il nous en faut 10 pour chacun et même 20 body pour le petits.

Ainsi les filles demandèrent aux enfants de choisirent leurs coloris préférés pour les culottes et boxer.

Elles choisirent différents bodys pour Ethan.

La vendeuse revient avec une de ses collègues et un chariot.

-Bon alors, on commence par qui ?

-Moi je vais commencé avec Lia, dit Ginny

-Ouiiii, dit la petite fille.

-Moi, je pense que je vais prendre Ethan d'abord. Jacob et Edward peuvent venir avec vous et faire un premier choix que l'on validera, est ce possible ? demanda Hermione.

-Aucun soucis, alors bonhomme tu viens avec moi, dit la première vendeuse en lui tendant les bras

Le petit tourna la tête vers Hermione qui lui sourit et finit par tendre les bras vers la vendeuse aussi. Edward fut moins compliqué et suivit la vendeuse.

Lia partit avec Ginny et Hermione put tranquillement choisir différents vêtement pour le nourrisson. Elle prit différentes salopettes, des pulls, pyjamas, chaussures et pantalons. Elle craqua pour deux bonnets et un manteau ainsi qu'une turbulette bleue ciel.

Une fois un stock de vêtements mis de coté, elle rejoignit Ginny qui faisait essayé des vêtements à Lia. Lorsqu'Hermione arriva, Ginny lui fit un léger compte rendu.

-On a prit pour l'instant 5 pantalons, 6 T-shirt et 2 robes d'hiver. On va passer au pull puis on choisira le manteau de mademoiselle. Tu veux voir ?

-Je te fais confiance, je vais voir les garçons, à tout à l'heure.

Hermione se dirigea vers le rayon garçon ou elle trouva la vendeuse avec Jacob dans les bras. Celui-ci lui fit de grands gestes lorsqu'il la vit arriver.

-Alors, vous avez trouvez quelques chose ? demanda Hermione.

-Avec ses cheveux blonds, j'ai pris quelques pulls de couleurs clairs pour faire ressortir ses yeux et son teint pâle ainsi que des pantalons. Il a choisit un manteau, un pyjama et 2 paires de chaussures. Maintenant que vous êtes là, on va pouvoir faire les essayages.

-Parfait, je vous suis, on va voir ce que cela donne.

Arrivé devant les cabines d'essayages, ils retrouvèrent Edward et la deuxième vendeuse avec un panier rempli.

-Je vois que vous avez fait le plein vous aussi, alors on va voir ce que ça donne aux essayage, sourit Hermione.

Les essayages se succédèrent les un après les autres et Hermione valida presque l'intégralité sauf un pantalon pour Jacob et un gilet pour Edward.

Une des vendeuse voyant Hermione souffrir du dos a force de porter Ethan lui proposa de la suivre pour lui montrer les portes bébés afin de lui libérer les mains et d'aider son dos. Hermione la remercia et pu le porter dans le magasin avant de passer à la caisse. Ainsi les 4 enfants avaient leurs sous-vêtements, chaussettes, T-shirts, pulls, pantalons, chaussures, manteaux, gilets ainsi que bonnets et écharpes. Le premier cadis était déjà plein à craquer pendant que le deuxième était à peine commencer.

-Nous allons passer au matériel, merci pour l'aide précieuse, les remercia Hermione.

-Vous voulez peut être que l'on vous débarrasse du premier chariot et qu'on l'emmène à la caisse en attendant.

-Avec plaisir, dit Ginny qui poussait le chariot.

Les vendeuses repartirent avec le premier chariot et Hermione et Ginny ainsi que les enfants passèrent au rayon suivant.

Les filles achetèrent des biberons de tout types en masses avec chauffe biberons ainsi que bavoirs, serviettes et une autre chaise haute. Elles prirent des assiettes en plastiques pour chacun que les enfants choisirent ainsi que des sucettes et un stérilisateur magic.

-Oh regarde Hermione, un bébé-délice magic pour que tu fasse toi même leur petits pots, toi qui adore cuisiner, s'écria Ginny.

-Euh oui c'est une bonne idée.

Ginny déposa l'appareil version miniature dans leur cadis. Au rayon repas, elles ajoutèrent un dose lait magic ainsi qu'un égoutte biberons.

Elles passèrent au rayon toilettes.

-Donc si je regarde la liste, il me faut 2 serviettes par petit.

-Tu veux pas leur acheter des peignoirs cela sera plus simple chacun le leur et au moins tu es tranquille.

-Oui tu as raison je n'y avait pas penser.

Edward choisit un peignoir vert avec un gant de toilette assortit. Lia quand à elle , prit le quit version rose fushia et Jacob suivit son frère mais opta pour un vert bouteille. Hermione choisit bleu pour le petit dernier.

-Une poubelle à couche ? ria Ginny.

-Je risque d'en avoir besoin, Lia n'est pas encore tout à fait propre, répondit Hermione en souriant.

Hermione s'accroupit au niveau des enfants.

-Vous choisissez chacun 2 jouets pour le bain que vous partagerez.

Les enfants se dirigèrent vers les jouets sans ajouter un mot. Hermione et Ginny purent choisir le bac à bain, le bac à jouets pour la salle de bain, un tapis antiglisse pour le bain. Hermione hésita longtemps à acheter une table à langer mais finit par la prendre avec des rebord magiques. Elles achetèrent un pot orange pour tous les petits et des lingettes et virent Jacob arrivé avec une voiture et un dinosaure. Lia le suivait avec une poupée et des gobelets à empiler. Ginny partit chercher Edward pendant qu'Hermione choisit 2 hochets pour Ethan. Ginny revient avec Edward quelques minutes plus tard pendant qu'Hermione achetait un mouche-bébé et un thermomètre. Edward faisait la tête.

-Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas ? demanda Hermione.

-Il voulait 3 jouets, et a eu du mal à choisir.

Hermione s'agenouilla et dit :

-Tu aura d'autres jouets pour ton anniversaire. Montres moi ce que tu as choisis.

Edward toujours un peu bougon lui montra sa grue magique et un pack de 3 canards. Une fois tout ajouter au chariot. Tout ce petit monde se dirigea vers le rayon éveil.

-Heureusement que c'est possible de réduire les affaires.

-Oui sinon au aurai eu du mal, ria Ginny.

Les enfants eurent encore à choisir leurs jouets avec 3 jouets par enfants. Hermione choisit un transat pour Ethan et un trotteur pendant que Ginny choisir un cheval à bascule pour les plus grands et un parc de jeux pliable.

Jacob revint avec un jeu de formes, des quilles et des voitures. Lia revient avec une poupée et son landeau et des barbies .

-Maman regarde je peux, demanda la petite.

-Bien sur, lui répondit Hermione.

Edward revint avec un ballon, un jeu de construction et un pack de 3 livres. Hermione sourit en le voyant arriver comme cela. Ginny choisit 2 jeux pour éveil à Ethan et tout le monde partit vers le dernier rayon, le rayon nuit.

Hermione choisit un vrai lit pour Ethan et non un lit d'appoint comme actuellement. Les 3 plus grands eurent chacun un lit simple pour enfant jaune avec barrières magiques pour les plus petits et choisirent leurs draps. Hermione choisit 4 commodes et 1 armoire sous l'oeil surprit de Ginny. Hermione prit un mobile en plus de tout ça.

-Je crois que l'on a tout, s'assit Hermione sur un lit.

-Oui, tout un sport, répondit Ginny faisant la même chose qu'Hermione.

Tout le monde se dirigea vers la sortie du magasin et passèrent à la caisse. Après avoir réglé les 4 689,89 galions, les filles avec les enfants et leurs cabas pleins rentrèrent à l'appartement d'Hermione.

-Enfin, rirent les filles en s'asseyant dans le canapé.

-Maman, j'ai faim, dit Lia.

-Oui ma puce, on va préparer à manger. On enlève les manteaux et on me les donne.

Jacob lui tendit le sien avec un large sourire comme pour montrer qu'il avait comprit comment faire.

Une fois les petits de nouveau installés dans le canapé devant la télé, Hermione commença à préparer des steak haché avec des petits pois. Ginny commença à préparé le biberon d'Ethan et les petits pots.

Pour le repas, Hermione sortit les assiettes, couverts pour enfants achetés ainsi que le chauffe biberon, les biberon et installa la chaise haute en lançant un sort. Hermione installa Ethan dans la chaise haute et l'attacha avec les liens magiques de la chaise.

-Les enfants à table, dit Hermione en passant sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon.

Les petits arrivèrent en courant.

Hermione installa Jacob et Lia pendant qu'Edward s'installait seul. Les filles et les enfants purent manger tranquillement pendant qu'Hermione donnait le petit pot à Ethan.

-Tu veux que j'aille faire les courses pendant que tu réaménage ton appartement ? demanda Ginny à la fin du repas.

-Euh .. Oui ça serai gentil, acquiesça Hermione.

Lorsque la table fut rangée. Ginny partit avec une liste de courses dans le supermarché du chemin de traverse. Hermione quand à elle chercha les doudous des enfants dans les sacs et décida d'aller coucher Lia, Jacob et Ethan vu leur état de fatigue.

-Ed veux tu faire la sieste avec tes frères et ta soeur ? demanda Hermione au plus grand.

-Non, je veux jouer, répondit l'enfant.

Hermione conduisit alors Lia et Jacob dans sa chambre et leur remis leur pyjama de la veille afin de les coucher dans son lit.

-Je vais chercher Ethan pour le coucher aussi, essayer de dormir.

Le temps qu'elle aille chercher le petit dans son cosy. Jacob dormait déjà. Elle coucha le bébé dans son lit d'appoint et fit un bisou à Lia avant de fermer la porte.

Elle alla vérifier qu'Edward jouait bien avec ses legos dans le salon avant de se dirigé vers la chambre d'amis. Elle décida de sortir un vieux carton et commença par réduire le bureau de la chambre afin d'obtenir un espace plus grand. Elle décida que les petits dormiraient encore ensemble ce soir. Elle installa quand même une des commodes et rangea quelques vêtements dans celle-ci. Elle installa un bac à jouet acheté dans la matinée et y disposa quelques jouets. Le manque de place se fit vite ressentir. Hermione se rendit compte que son appartement fraîchement acheté ne lui permettrai pas d'élever les 4 enfants.

Elle demanda à Edward d'aller jouer dans la chambre. Elle rangea les jouets du salon dans la chambre déposa le doudou d'Ed sur le lit. Dans le salon elle déposa le transat pour Ethan du canapé ainsi que le parc pliable. Elle alla chercher le jeu de forme de Jacob et l'y déposa à l'intérieur.

Lorsqu'elle regarda l'heure, cela faisait déjà presque 2h que Ginny était partit. Il était 15h45 ainsi Hermione décida de réveiller les petits de peur qu'ils dorment mal cette nuit.

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans la chambre, elle vit une boule sous le lit. Elle entendit des rires et lorsqu'elle souleva la couverture, elle y trouva les deux petits en train de rire tout les deux.

-Désolé maman, on a dormit promis, dit Lia

-Viii, dodo fort maman, sourit Jacob.

-Je vois que vous avez assez dormit aller oust dans votre chambre aller jouer, ria Hermione devant leurs têtes encore endormies.

Les deux enfants se levèrent et coururent en pyjama jusque dans la chambre où se trouvait leur frère. Quand à elle, Hermione s'avança tranquillement vers le lit où se trouvait l'adorable bambin de 8 mois s'éveillant tranquillement.

-Hey, coucou toi, lui sourit Hermione en lui touchant la joue.

L'enfant lui fit un joli sourire et babilla quelque chose.

-Oui tu as bien dormi, tu es content mon ange. Tu viens dans mes bras ? dit Hermione en tendant les bras vers lui.

Le petit sourit toujours et tendit lui aussi les bras vers elle. Hermione finit par le prendre contre elle.

Elle le rhabilla et changea sa couche sur le lit avec le sac à langer rester près de celui-ci. Elle retourna dans le salon et le déposa dans le transat qu'elle emmena dans la cuisine.

Ginny entra dans l'appartement au même moment avec 2 gros sacs remplis.

-Attends, je vais t'aider, se précipita Hermione.

Elle rangèrent toutes les courses.

-Merci, au moins avec tout ça, j'en ai pour toute la semaine.

-De rien, j'ai pris les légumes de saison pour que tu puisse faire les petits pots.

-Oui, je me suis dis que tu aurai le temps pendant les siestes.

-Oui, mais les travaux à la librairie ne sont pas encore terminés alors que 4 enfants en plus.

-Tu as un débarras que tu peux transformer en pièce à jeux pour quand tu y seras. Edward est en âge de lire. Je t'aiderai, les garçons aussi et je crois bien que ma mère se fera un plaisir de les garder une fois qu'elle les connaîtra cela lui fera peut être oublier sa peine, sourit tristement la rousse.

-Oh Ginny, je suis désolé..

-Tu n'y est pour rien et ces enfants sont d'une joie de vivre qui met du baume au coeur.

-Je dois aller récupérer quelque chose à Gringotts j'en ai pour un petit quart d'heure, tu peux les garder ? Les trois grands jouent dans la chambre.

-Je m'en occupe, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Hermione transplana alors aussi sec à Gringotts sans oublier la clef du coffre Malfoy. Elle s'adressa au même gobelin qui sans un mot après avoir vérifié la clef du coffre alla chercher un énorme dossier avec des parchemins à l'intérieur.

-Voilà la liste des 54 propriétés de la famille Malfoy, lui dit il sur un ton écailleux.

-Je vous remercie, au revoir.

-Si vous souhaitez avoir les clefs, vous devez aussi vous adressez au guichet de Gringotts.

-Entendu, merci.

Hermione ressortit ainsi 10 minutes plus tard de la grande banque.

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle. Hermione alla poser le dossier dans sa chambre.

-Je suis là, cria t'elle.

-Dans la cuisine.

Hermione y trouve Jacob dans sa chaise mangeant de la compote dans son assiette. Ethan dans les bras de Ginny buvant son biberon tranquillement.

-Attend je vais t'aider. Lia, Edward, venez dans la cuisine prendre votre goûter.

Les deux enfants arrivèrent en souriant. Edward s'installa pendant qu'Hermione s'occupait de leur mettre chacun un peu de compote dans de la brioche dans leur assiettes. Lia commença à pleurer alors Hermione se retourna et vit la petite taper du pied.

-Maman, Maman, veux asseoir. Asseoir maman, pleura t'elle en criant. Ginny se retourna vers Hermione.

-Que ce passe t'il.

-Toi m'asseoir chaise pour manger maman.

Hermione comprit alors que la petite faisait une crise car Hermione ne l'avait pas assise et qu'elle devait alors attendre.

-Tu te calme Lia, je finis de vous préparer votre goûter et je t'aiderai après et on dit s'il te plaît quand l'on veut quelque chose, lui rappela la brune.

Lia continua de pleurer pendant qu'Hermione finissait ainsi Hermione déposa les assiettes sur la table et se tourna encore une fois vers la blondinette.

-Tu te calmes maintenant sinon tu n'aura pas de goûter.

Lia cessa de pleurer mais continua de gémir "Maman"

-Lia, je ne rigole pas. Tu peux attendre que je finisse car si tu es comme ça on va aussi t'acheter une chaise comme Jacob comme ça tu bougera plus une fois dedans, dit Hermione avec le doigt levé vers la petite pour la sermonner.

Ainsi Lia se calma et finit pas tendre les bras vers Hermione qui lui déposa un bisou sur le front et la mis sur la chaise rehaussé pour qu'elle puisse prendre son goûter comme ses frères.

-Tu veux que je t'aide pour la douche, demanda Ginny en redéposant Ethan dans son transat.

-Je veux bien, une fois le rythme prit, j'aurai l'habitude mais pour le premier cela ne sera pas inutile, ria Hermione.

Ethan à l'air occupé avec ses jouets. Je peux mettre Jacob dans le parc. Je commence par les plus grands ça sera plus simple, continua Hermione.

-Je vais cuisiner pour ce soir en attendant.

-Invite les garçons.

Hermione alla chercher les peignoirs des petits pour les installer dans la salle de bain et pris des pyjamas.

-Lia, tu viens dans la salle de bain, s'il te plaît, cria Hermione.

La petite arriva 5 minutes après avec sa poupée dans les mains.

-Maman, j'ai mal au ventre.

Hermione paniqua un peu et fit le tour de la pièce pour voir si quelque chose l'aiderai mais fut attiré par le pot qu'elle avait installer près des toilettes et pensa aussitôt. "Aucun des 2 grands n'a été au toilettes depuis leurs arrivées" ainsi elle positionna Lia sur le pot qui naturellement le fit et dis à la brune

-J'ai moins mal maintenant

-Tu m'étonne, ria jaune Hermione en commençant à la nettoyer avec les linguettes. Elle nettoya aussi le pot. Elle plaça le tapis antiglisse dans la baignoire et laisse couler l'eau de température moyenne pas trop chaude dans le bain.

-Edward, viens aux toilettes, cria alors Hermione.

Le petit arriva penot.

-Pourquoi ? demanda t'il.

-Tu n'as pas envie d'aller aux toilettes mon grand ?

-Euh .. peut être.

Hermione le fit alors s'asseoir sur les toilettes et comme sa soeur. Ainsi en laisse Edward sur les toilettes, elle commença à positionner Lia dans l'eau celle ci ne posa d'abord que les pieds puis une fois qu'elle se sentit en confiance elle décida de se laisse aller par l'eau. Une fois la petite assise, Hermione déposa dans le bain les quelques jouets achetés dans la matinée. Tout en gardant un oeil sur Lia, Hermione aida Edward a se rhabillé une fois propre. Elle lui demanda de rester dans les parages car il était le prochain dans le bain. Ginny arriva dans la salle de bain au même moment.

-Tu peux les mettre dans le même bain comme ça ils pourront jouer ensemble.

-Je peux ?

-T'inquiètes pas maman m'a souvent donné mon bain avec Ron, ria Ginny.

Hermione déshabilla alors Edward et laissa alors les deux enfants jouer près d'elle dans le bain profitant ainsi de leurs rires enfantins.


End file.
